1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for correcting a distortion of a three-dimensional (3D) hologram.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an interest in hologram display technology is increasing. The hologram display technology is recognized as technology for ultimately optimizing three-dimensional (3D) display.
Other currently developed and commercialized related technologies, for example, autostereoscopic and stereoscopic 3D display technology, and multiview image based 3D display technology, may cause visual fatigue during human visual sensing due to vergence-accommodation conflicts.
A general method of correcting a distortion may include a geometric optics or wave optics based correcting method which is mainly used in an existing field of optics.
However, such a method based on optics parameter information may not completely describe an optical system in an actually implemented display system and thus, may have a restricted performance in correcting a distortion of a hologram.
Thus, hologram display technology that may solve such an issue is expected to take the place of the current 3D display technology.
Accordingly, there is a desire for technology for correcting a distortion in a 3D space of a hologram that may occur due to an optical system of a display when displaying the hologram.